


Secrets and Silence

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli are home for the holidays and hiding their relationship from their family. Kíli wants to have some fun anyway, and Fíli gives in.</p><p>But <i>not at the table</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemist17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/gifts).



Kíli was being a complete and utter brat. Fíli seethed, glaring across the table as the little shit he called a brother ran his stocking foot up Fíli’s inseam, licking his lips.

“Kíli, please use your napkin,” their mother scolded, looking away from her conversation with their second cousin.

“Yes ma’am,” Kíli answered, not breaking eye contact with Fíli. His foot inched higher.

Fíli pushed back from the table abruptly, drawing the eyes of a few of their relatives. “We need more…um…rolls,” he said, fumbling for an excuse.

“I’ll help,” Kíli said quickly, the cheeky bastard.

Fíli didn’t stick around to see anyone’s reaction. He was through the kitchen door before anyone could protest, Kíli hot on his heels.

Once safely behind the closed door, Kíli moved to press close. Fíli swung around and had him pinned to the counter before he could blink.

“Do you think you’re being funny?” Fíli demanded, crowding him in, hands coming up to grip the counter on either side of his hips.

Kíli smirked, not the least bit intimidated. “A bit, yeah.”

“I’m going to make you pay,” Fíli said, fighting to keep his voice hushed so as not to attract attention.

Kíli’s eyes flicked towards the door for a second before he slid his hands up Fíli’s chest and around his neck. “Oh, I’m counting on it,” he said, and that was totally unfair. He was not _allowed_ to sound that sultry.

Somehow Fíli’s hands ended up on Kíli’s hips, and he was leaning in when a particularly raucous laugh from the other room reminded him of their surroundings. Fíli cleared his throat and pulled away, resolutely ignoring Kíli’s pout.

Refilled basket of rolls in hand, he grabbed Kíli’s elbow before they rejoined their family.

“I mean it,” he hissed, “leave off at the table or you’ll be taking care of yourself for a good long while.”

Kíli heaved a put-upon sigh but nodded, knowing from some very interesting and enjoyable experience that Fíli’s self-control was much better than his.

~*~

"I can't believe you," Fíli said, his voice hushed in the quiet house later that night as he pulled his brother close in the darkness of his childhood room, their shirts discarded on the floor.

Kíli just grinned, completely unrepentant. “It’s your fault I had to take such drastic measures,” he replied, brushing his lips teasingly against Fíli’s.

Fíli frowned and pulled back firmly. “What do you mean, _my_ fault?” he said.

Kíli huffed impatiently. “You haven’t touched me since we got here. Not even a hug. And here we have the perfect excuse of having to share your old room because mine’s been taken over by relatives.”

Fíli blinked. Yes, he’d wanted to be cautious, but had he really kept away from Kíli that much? He leaned in and nuzzled Kíli’s neck apologetically, smiling when he felt Kíli shudder at the warmth of his breath against his skin.

“I didn’t realize I’d been neglecting you so badly,” he said. “Let me make it up to you.”

Kíli’s breath caught as Fíli put lips and tongue to better service, though he regretted the lack of teeth. He _understood_ why it was a bad idea to leave visible marks, but he did so love to see evidence of Fíli’s passion painted across his body.

Well, he’d just have to make sure Fíli left marks that could be easily hidden.

“Hmmm,” Kíli murmured, pressing closer and winding his arms around Fíli’s shoulders. “I don’t know…you have a lot to make up for. Sure you can?”

Fíli’s eyes flashed. He did love a challenge.

“Oh, I think I can,” he said, his voice low and rough. Those hands Kíli loved so well clamped hard around his waist and in a sudden rush Kíli found himself on his back on Fíli’s single bed. Fíli crawled over him, and he smirked wickedly, throwing his hands over his head and arching.

“Did you ever imagine this?” Kíli asked. “Me in your bed like this?”

“Of course,” Fíli answered as Kíli parted his thighs and let Fíli settle closer.

“Tell me what you’d think of doing to me,” Kíli said, drawing one foot up the back of Fíli’s leg.

Fíli smirked against Kíli’s collarbone. “It was less about what I’d do,” he said, “and more about how you’d react. How you’d thrust and gasp when I stroked your cock. The way you’d squirm and whimper when I stretched you with my fingers and my tongue. The look on your face and the feel of you under me when I pushed into you.”

Kíli’s breath caught, and he bit his lip harshly to stifle any noise. “And did I live up to your fantasies?”

“You surpassed them,” Fíli said immediately. “God, I can’t...I couldn’t have imagined how you’d really be. How responsive you are, how gorgeous when you’re all strung out and wrecked. You’re perfect

Kíli preened at the sweet words, arching up against his brother in a wicked tease. “And how would you like to follow through on what you used to imagine?”

Fíli paused, looking up to meet Kíli’s eyes. “You have to be _very_ quiet,” he said.

Kíli swallowed hard and nodded frantically even as Fíli’s hand slipped into his loose pajama pants. “I-I can be quiet,” he panted as Fíli’s fingertips ran up his cock. He bit his lip to quiet a moan when Fíli’s thumb brushed the sensitive head, but a small noise still escaped.

Fíli gave him a reproachful look even as he was pulling off Kíli’s pajamas. “If you can’t keep quiet we can’t do this,” he said. “I’m serious. If anyone hears you and comes in—”

“I know, I know, please don’t stop,” Kíli hissed, lifting his hips to help Fíli’s efforts.

Fíli pulled away and sat back on his heels, his gaze sweeping over Kíli’s exposed body. “Fine,” he said at last, “fine.”

He leaned forward, and Kíli leaned up to meet him as they kissed. Fíli snaked a hand between their bodies to encircle them both, but Kíli broke away.

“You painted a very nice picture earlier,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to deprive you of your teenage fantasies.”

Fíli snorted. “We have to be quick, remember?” he said, but he was climbing off the bed and rummaging in their suitcase anyway. Kíli propped himself up on his elbows to watch, and grinned triumphantly when Fíli held up the lube.

He eagerly wound his arms around Fíli’s shoulders when his brother settled in again on top of him, returning his kisses ardently.

Kíli moaned into Fíli’s mouth when he felt the brush of his brother’s fingers in his cleft. Fíli pulled back and gave him a look as he fumbled to get the lube open. Kíli grimaced a bit; it might be harder than he’d thought to be quiet.

He managed to keep it down to a gasp at the cool touch that came next, and gritted his teeth against any noise at the first intrusion.

Fíli, that bastard, was grinning down at him as he opened him up.

“You—ah!—you asshole,” Kíli hissed, throwing his head back when Fíli pressed another finger inside him.

“Hush,” Fíli said, and Kíli could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. He lifted his head to glare, and then Fíli crooked his fingers and Kíli had to stuff half of his own hand in his mouth to keep from howling.

Fíli chuckled, and continued in his quest to drive his brother absolutely mad. Kíli kept his own fingers stuffed in his mouth because Fíli was clearly an evil bastard set on making him shout the house down.

Finally Fíli was pulling his fingers out, and Kíli heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper. He propped himself up on his elbows to shoot Fíli a quizzical look. Fíli grinned at his raised eyebrow.

“With any luck, it’ll keep things less messy,” he said, rolling it on and crawling forward. “Be a bit difficult to wash the sheets without anyone noticing.”

Kíli huffed but said no more. He accepted one more kiss from his brother, and then Fíli was inside him and it was so full and so good and he threw his head back—

And his moan was muffled by Fíli’s hand across his mouth.

“Shhh,” Fíli whispered into his neck, starting to move. “Christ, this was a bad idea, you’re always so _loud_ …”

Kíli made an outraged noise against Fíli’s hand, and Fíli paused in his movements.

“All right?” he asked, pulling his hand away.

“Move,” Kíli said, hooking a leg around Fíli and trying to push back. Fíli chuckled and grabbed Kíli’s waist, holding him still.

“Quiet, remember?” he said, setting the slowest pace imaginable. Kíli groaned in frustration, nearly in tears from the low, building pleasure of the slow drag. He tried to meet Fíli’s thrusts and quicken the pace, but Fíli’s fingers only dug in tighter, the painful pressure enough to halt his movements. He whined a protest.

Fíli leaned down again. “If you can’t keep quiet on your own I’ll make you,” he said, and Kíli was gratified to hear the strain of holding back in his voice. Fíli continued, “And stop that. The bed will start creaking if I fuck you any faster or harder.

“Then at least jack me off,” Kíli demanded. Fíli’s lips quirked, but he reached between them.

With the stimulation of Fíli touching his dick, while still buried hard and hot in his ass, it didn’t take long for Kíli to gasp his release. Fíli kissed him desperately, swallowing up even that small sound and muffling his own drawn-out groan.

Kíli let Fíli worry about the clean up, staying still so as not to smear the mess now covering his belly on the bedding. Fíli tied off the condom, muttering to himself as he buried it among paper in the trashcan, then pulled his pajama pants up with a grimace and crept out of the room.

He returned with a damp washcloth, and cleaned Kíli off while batting his hands away when Kíli tried to protest that he was perfectly capable of doing that _himself_ , Fíli, he was an _adult_.

He disappeared with the washcloth again and Kíli pulled on his own pajamas, thoroughly sick of being so cautious. When Fíli came back he pulled the stubborn jackass into bed, entangling their limbs and clinging.

“Kíli, what if someone walks in?” Fíli said, but he’d managed to free a hand and was stroking Kíli’s hair in that way he did in the afterglow.

“Then we say I got cold,” Kíli said. “I don’t care. We’ll make something up. But I’m not leaving, and _you’re_ not leaving either.”

Fíli sighed heavily but only readjusted them until he was comfortable.

No one looked in on them the next morning, and no one said anything about any noises, though the subtle tension in Fíli’s shoulders didn’t ease until well after noon. And if Kíli managed to brush against the places where Fíli had gripped him too tight, savoring the sweet soreness left behind, that was nobody’s business but his own.


End file.
